Show me Love
by demongoddess120
Summary: Gaara and his siblings live alone since their father's death, and one night Gaara finds a vampire with white eyes that reflect the moon in his house. some OOC with some characters YAOI don't like, don't read please r&r!


He stalked the streets, waiting for the perfect time to feed. He had been following the red head for three days now. The brunette was perched on a high building, watching as his 'prey' talked and laughed with his friends. The people around him were…. Different. Two hyperactive blondes, one very boastful with clear blue eyes, the other had longer hair, with deep bluish eyes who was talking to a pink haired girl with dark jade green eyes. Another one looked like a dog, who was beside a guy with brownish hair and sunglasses. A boy with gray eyes and longer hair then him, was hanging on a taller guy that was glaring at everyone else. The only reason why he noticed these things were because of his eyes. But he paid more attention to the read head with shining light green eyes with black around them…

He followed them for about an hour 'till the sun was down and Gaara was waving back and going inside his house. He had found out that that Gaara lived with his siblings , but his father was a maniac and ended up getting shot in the mental house. But it seemed that they lived a normal life, as if he never existed in the first place. The siblings rarely went to the guy's grave, and didn't even wear white (1) or anything, they went as they would to school, even smile.

The brunette jumped down from the tree he was hiding in, his silver eyes reflecting the moonlight. He watched as Gaara went into the house, waiting for the others to go and walked with natural grace until he was standing under a bay window on the second floor. He looked around, finding a tree a few feet away that could easily be used to get in the house. He climbed the tree, jumped on the balcony, and found the large sliding doors unlocked. Opening the door slightly and peering in, he made sure no one was there and hid in the darkest corner to the right of where he walked in.

He waited until he heard footsteps outside the door; he got ready to jump on him when he got close enough. The door swung inwards, and in walked Gaara. He heard the read head sigh and mumble something about having to cook since Temari wasn't there. Temari, that was his sister, wasn't it? He then proceeded to walk to his desk and turned on a lamp by the window he walked in through. Even with the light the intruder's corner was still illuminated in darkness.

For the first time he noticed how huge the room was, with a desk by the window, a king size to the right of where he was standing with a black comforter with red roses stitched on it, plenty of pillows on the bed and a large walk-in closest to the right of the bed. On the opposite wall was a bathroom and a bookcase to the left. And did he mention the fancy-as-hell laptop on the desk? Guess not.

During all of his inspections on the room, Gaara had dragged a school bag, dropped it on the bed, and plopped down soon afterwards. He decided now was the perfect time to revile himself, and that's just what he did.

Stepping out of his hiding spot, he called out to Gaara

"Hello Gaara, my name is Neji Hyuuga"

Gaara knew from the moment he stepped into his house, something bad was going to happen. After looking around the first floor and finding no one and everything in place, he also found no Temari or Kankuro, which only made the feeling in his gut worsen.

Turning right from the living room, he slowly made his way upstairs. There was a large hallway; to his left was Kankuro's room, Temari's room, and a guest room down the hall. On his right was a guest room, his room, a larger bathroom then the one downstairs, and their father's old room, which was now a study/computer/library. Above him were small chandeliers going all the way down the hall.

He moved to the end of it. He started to search the guest bedroom on the left; it had a twin bed with simple dark blue sheets in the middle, a window on the right, and a dresser towards the left and two nightstands on either side of the bed. Finding nothing he turned, closed the door and opened with father's old room. It was a large room, with a computer desk to his left, two empty desks on the other side, the wall opposite him had bookshelves all the way from the ceiling to the floor, reaching all the way across the wall, and was jammed-pack full of books. But once again he didn't find anything. He searched the other rooms, and even though Temari had told him to never go into her room, he didn't head the warning. He found nothing, and felt stupid for thinking something or someone was in here. He closed the door to Kankuro's room, and went into his unchecked room, he scanned it with his eyes and went over to turn a lamp on from his desk. The read head dropped his school bag on the bed and followed soon after.

'What was I thinking! No ones here except me' 

As soon as he thought that, a mysterious, (though beautiful) figure stepped in front of him.

"Hello Gaara, my name is Neji Hyuuga"

Gaara jumped at the sudden sound, and stared at Neji when he noticed his eyes. The brunette was leaning against the wall; he wore a white silk button up shirt with black pants. His hands were in his pockets, his silver moon-eyes staring, seeming to see straight through Gaara's light green ones.

"Why are you here? Surely a vampire such as yourself as something important to do"

Neji raised a delicate eyebrow, so he knew about vampires? He looked closer at his bookshelves; most of them were about vampires and other creature that would lurk around at night.

"I've been watching you, so I thought a meeting was to be necessary"

"And how long have you been watching me, Neji?"

"Long enough"

Was all Neji said until he had Gaara pinned on the opposite wall. Gaara let out a soft grunt from being pushed to the wall; he didn't really expect it either.

"Perhaps too long?"

Neji whispered in Gaara's ear. The redhead shivered from Neji's warm breathe against his skin. Neji started to nip at the others ear; he heard a moan from Gaara.

"N-Neji?"

"Hmm?"

He moved his head so that their foreheads were touching. The brunette held a smirk on his face.

"I-isn't it rude to break into someone's home and start molesting them?"

Gaara's voice was breathy, and Neji loved it.

"Perhaps, but is it really molesting, if you enjoy it?"

Gaara blushed, damn that hot vampire for being right!

Neji moved to Gaara's neck, while Gaara moved his head to the other side so Neji had more access to his neck. One of Neji's hands moved under Gaara's black t-shirt and net shirt that was underneath. His hand moved up and down the redhead's stomach and back, occasionally tracing patterns along the bare skin. Gaara stilled had a light blush on his face, his eyes barely open from the contact Neji made with his mouth and tongue along his collarbone and neck, his hand still moving across him. He let out another moan, his arms circling around the brunette's neck, a slight gasp from Gaara when Neji bit down a little, drawing a small trace of blood. One of Gaara's hands moved down Neji's back, digging his nails into the warm flesh. Neji pushed down Gaara's shirt, revealing Gaara's shoulder. He started to kiss, nip, bite, and suck along the redheads neck, collarbone, and shoulder, his redhead letting out more moans whenever Neji would bite slightly. Neji's hands had moved to Gaara's hips, barely pushing down his jeans. After a while Gaara moved the shoulder Neji was 'attacking' up, forcing Neji to look into his eyes. Gaara didn't let his shoulder down; giving him the perfect uke look, with the blush, slightly closed eyes, parted lips, and slanted shoulder. And if Neji didn't believe in pride, he would have been a pile of mush by now with the look Gaara was giving him. It practically screamed "rapeable."

While Neji was detracted, Gaara had leaned forwards (having to go slightly raise his feet to get to Neji's height, sometimes Gaara didn't like be short) and moved his lips over the vampires own. They were soft, and had a faint hint of cinnamon. Neji got out of his trance, and leaned down so Gaara was standing on flat feet again. Neji licked Gaara's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Gaara didn't hesitate to give Neji access. The two were locked in a tongue-battle for dominance until Gaara decided to let Neji rule. Neji started to explore the inside of Gaara's mouth; tracing everything he could with his tongue. Gaara's arms moved so that he could move his hands under Neji shirt, he felt the warm, soft skin under his fingertips. They were in their own world until Gaara heard a female voice.

"Gaara! We're home! Are you even here?"

Gaara let out a few curses after pulling away from Neji. He scanned his alarm clock by his bed, according to it they had been practically linked together for almost an hour. He heard another voice.

"Hey squirt! Where are you?"

"Damn siblings"

Gaara cursed again and moved away from Neji, slightly pushing him aside to et up from the wall, Gaara failed to notice the smirk on the vampires face.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!"

He tried to say it with the least irritation as possible. Gaara moved his hand across his mouth, finding blood. One of Neji's fangs must have cut him in their 'little' make out session. He turned to face Neji again and smoothed out his shirt (which had been half way up his back)

Neji made hi way to Gaara, leaned down slightly and licked the blood away. Neji invaded Gaara's mouth for any more blood. When he had finished, he smiled down at a blushing Gaara.

"You should probably get going, I don't feel like explaining why a vampire is standing in my room"

Neji could hear slight disappointment and anger, all because of his evil siblings waiting down stairs.

"Alright, but I'll come back next week, so make sure to leave your window unlocked"

He walked over to the balcony, opened the sliding doors, and was about to jump out until he noticed Gaara holding onto his shirt. He turned around, and met lips with his redhead for a brief kiss.

"I promise I'll be back, Panda-chan"

Neji winked, and jumped out. Gaara leaned over the balcony right as Neji started to sprint off in the opposite direction, his thoughts drifting towards Neji.

'**What did he mean Panda-chan? I don't look like one.'**

After a while, Temari came in, followed by Kankuro.

"We were worried if something happened, you alright?"

Temari seemed really worried, though there was no reason to.

"I'm fine, onii-san"

Gaara turned around, smiling reassuringly. Kankuro looked worried too, Temari gasped silently.

"How did you get cut, Gaara?"

She pointed to the side of her mouth, indicating his own. Gaara fought down a blush, and quickly came up with a convincing lie.

"I was just being clumsy and fell, that's all"

He waved it off, and walked past his siblings. When he was climbing the stairs he called up to Temari.

" I'll cook tonight"

He then turned to the kitchen.

Temari was confused, Gaara was never this happy. Yes he had changed with their father gone and was a lot happier now with his friends, but he had offered to cook! Gaara-ototo never does that.

"Is it just me, or dos it feel like something happened when we were gone?"

Kankuro said, and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, but at least I don't have to cook tonight, I cook every. single. night! And even Gaara helps out with cooking and cleaning up, you should help too"

"What's that mean?"

"It means you're doing the dishes tonight"

"What?! Temari, that's not fair!"

"It's plenty fair."

Neji ran until he was a few blocks away, he wasn't going to get caught and ruin his chance to see his Panda-chan! (Even though they could never catch him, but he didn't want to be seen either) He walked for a long time, turned when he had to, and walked up to a large mansion-like home. The vampire, who originally lived here, let other roaming vampires without anywhere to go come and live there, it really didn't matter what clan they came from either. Some vampires asked if the owner had any family without vampire blood, he would always calmly say, " The only family I have now is my brother". The owners' brother went and killed the rest of the family.

Walking up the steps, he slid open the door and was greeted by a brunette hanging up side down in front of him.

" Hello Neji, welcome back, how did the feeding go?"

This was Sasuke Uchiha. His brother, Itachi Uchiha, was (obviously) the one who killed off everyone. Though the two probably didn't care about it, since they rarely fought over the matter, they didn't even show hatred for each other.

"Very…. interesting"

"Come now, what happened?"

Neji tried to walk past him, but Sasuke jumped down, doing a semi back flip, and landed in front of him, blocking his path. Neji sighed and looked away. Like hell he was going to tell the nosey Uchiha what happened! Sasuke cocked his head to the side, curiosity clear on his face.

"You didn't really feed, did you?"

"No"

Sasuke kept staring at him with obsidian eyes, Neji crossed his arms over his chest. He also hoped Sasuke wouldn't ask anymore annoying questions. But fates a bitch, no matter how you look at it.

"So, what did you do to the redhead?"

Sasuke knew about Neji stalking Gaara, but at least he didn't know his name.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, have you seen Sasori-danna? Yeah"

Though Deidara probably already knew, Neji silently thanked him.

"I believe he went outside in the back, Dei-kun"

Neji smiled.

"Arigato, Neji-kun, yeah"

The blonde dashed around the corner into the hall, for some reason Sasuke looked bewildered.

"Why does he still call Sasori 'danna'? (2) He's not sired to him anymore"

"I can see your blind as ever"

"What's that mean?"

"It means you obviously can't see what's between those two"

"Nani?"

Neji rolled his eyes, how could Sasuke not see that Sasori and Deidara have been together, even before Sasori sired the blonde? He didn't know how Sasuke could be so dense, and Sasuke was annoying him again.

"What happen to you stalking Uzumaki, eh? Now that I think about it, Naruto was hanging out with redhead today"

Neji looked at him. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips, one foot out only barely leaning forward. Everyone in the 'clan' knew this stance meant Neji was getting highly annoyed, and he was started to get pissed. They also knew that if Neji stayed like that for too long, the person talking would get tortured, on way or another.

Sasuke started to rambling about his own 'prey' Neji leaned forward a little bit more. Another slight warning, and anyone who enjoyed having all their arms and legs would head it.

The Uchiha said something about forgetting to meet his blonde and ran off. What was he doing again? Oh yeah…

tbc…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Japan, people will wear white instead of black to funerals and will also walk backwards on the day the funeral is being held to show respect for the dead one, something like that

Danna is just a suffix referring to 'master' Dei-kun uses in the manga too.

I'm really happy about this fic, and hope that all you readers will too, I would also like reviews about my writing maybe I can improve somewhere or if you have any ideas for the fic itself, I will take them into consideration. Please R & R!!


End file.
